guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pain
The article was slightly wrong, and I added "per area" to help make that clearer. There is a set distance from each other these spirts must be. In the Chasm Challenge mission they work very well because you have multiple areas you need to defend from mobs. We had a rit put up spirts on both sides and in the middle effectivly creating multiple turrets. Alxa 08:46, 2 May 2006 (CDT) As per the history, I removed the "(unverified)" information that anonymous put in. I assume we do not actually put up unverified information, and if something needs testing it should go into the talk page. --JoDiamonds 16:58, 2 May 2006 (CDT) You could have multiple pain spirits from Lingwah a long time ago, before release (preview events). You'd use anguished plus oath shot or something similar, and dropping the lingwahs around eachother would not kill the others. A pain put down would destroy them all though. This was fixed a long time ago now though. A question on an unrelated note: why is it that the level of the spirit goes up by 1 every 2 attributes.... EXCEPT for 16 attribute, where it's still level 8? Guess it's just one of "those things" :Because the game appears to use a linear progression with set values for 0 and 15. Someone decided it should be level 1 with 0 sttribute and level 8 with 15, and that results in the numbers you see. --68.142.14.71 15:09, 29 June 2006 (CDT) I recently was doing the mission with the droughtlings. When my spirit of pain began to attack the droughtlings, it did 0 damage. Maybe because of stoneflesh aura??? --spcypnts :It says Armor-Ignoring, not reduction ignoring, so, yeah, stoneflesh WILL reduce damage done ~Ako 00:03, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Bloodsong Since Bloodsong was changed to Channeling Magic I fail to see how combining it with Pain is a good recommendation for usage. To get any sort of effectiveness you'd need to run a three-attribute build with Channeling Magic, Communing, and Spawning Power. Not a good idea, since split attributes = less overall effectiveness of the individual skills. Not to mention that Communing or Channeling alone is much more effective than the two together. There are just too many good skills in each attribute - it's unnecessary to go both. (T/ ) 21:47, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :you make a good argument, and i was unaware of the change to the attributes. i'll rm the note now. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:50, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Skill timer "The Pain spirit skill has an activation time of 2 seconds and no recharge time." What game are you playing. Even the attached image shows a 30 second recharge time. :You're looking at the wrong thing. Have a look at Pain_(Attack). The spirit Pain will attack with that skill, which definitely has a 2 second activation and no recharge. --Kale Ironfist 19:35, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Person in icon *That looks too real to be drawn to me. Perhaps an ANet member?--Chiaro 09:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Looks like a dude in a sweatshirt yelling at somebody. (69.237.77.119 22:55, 12 July 2007 (CDT)) :Nah, looks like he got pegged by a bucket of icewater --Gimmethegepgun 23:22, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::Odd. To me it looks like he's... in pain. 23:37, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::It looks like my mommy. --DEATHWING 23:56, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Looks like he's having a heart attack to me. — Hyperion` // talk 20:13, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Maybe he was tasered. ::::::looks like hes getting a titty twister, lol. 71.111.254.5 19:42, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::It's Obviously Jim Carey ::::Nah! RT | Talk 06:43, 6 February 2008 (UTC) To be correct, this icon is actually a picture of a guy who was on a roller-coaster making a really funny face. If i can find the picture I'll post it here or at least give a link. The guy has just been photoshoped out of the original picture and doctored so that he isn't directly wearing a hoodie.-- 16:07, 5 December 2008 (UTC) At least this picture was the inspiration for the icon if the picture wasn't used.--Demer Osis 16:20, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : :I would actually be inclined to believe it. 16:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :: Wow,compared to the picture of the guy on the rollercoaster the guy in the pain icon actuallly looks very friendly,coasterguy is scary.Durga Dido 17:07, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::Considering that photo was posted to TheChive.com just last week yesterday, and the Pain icon was created almost three years ago, I'd have to disagree. Not to mention the pose and angle of the figure are completely different in the two pictures. —Dr Ishmael 20:16, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but you have to admit that it makes this topic pretty entertaining to read for RC patrollers. 20:19, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::As a veteran RC troller, I'd have to /agree --Gimmethegepgun 22:17, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::That picture itself has been around, to my knowledge, for at least 2 years circling among Chans. So it has probably been around even longer knowing those things. It may have been posed on that website that I found it on yesterday, but I myself made it into a "lol cat" type of picture a year ago.--Demer Osis 01:54, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::going further though...the guy's hair is the "same", as well as his facial features, and his eyes look exactly the same in both pictures...it makes me wonder if this guys just happens to work at A-Net or something...--Demer Osis 01:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You can't see his hair in the roller-coaster picture, and one of his eyes is nearly closed. The Pain icon has both eyes wide open. Have I mentioned that they're also facing at two very different angles? Finally, the icon is a somewhat generic "OHGAWDITHURTS!" expression, so I highly doubt that this single picture was the inspiration. —Dr Ishmael 04:14, 6 December 2008 (UTC)